


Guest Grumps on a quest

by ShiningBeatyfluff



Series: Sakura Kanawa's adventures [2]
Category: Game Grumps, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: AU where Arin isnt married, Cheating, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 20,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4171638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningBeatyfluff/pseuds/ShiningBeatyfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shadow the hedgehog must find the chosen one who will save the world, but he need help from the Game Grumps!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there my Oc sakura and also Sue were in my last fanfic called idols if you wanna read that one first! please Enjoj!

An: Sorry for not writing in a long ltime, im sure none of you care but ive been going through some stuff but Im here now :)

dan and arin were getting the FUcK ready for theyre next grump session they were about to play a v game sent to then by a very cool gal whose name is SAkura Kanawa The game was call: SONIC ADVENTURE 2BAttLE for the game cube. (an: this is m fav game of all time and i rly hope that the game grumps play it somedau)  
As Arin was putting the disc into the video game console he heard a knock at the door!!!!!he said "who tha fuck" and dan laughed cause hes a real cool guy B) man I just love him so much ...

okay so arin went to make the door ajar so he could see what was at the door causing the knocking sounds and it was.... SHADOW THE HEdgEHOG  
"wow Shadow???? How come your'e at my house???" Arin said  
"I'm looking for a super person who will stop the end of days from approaching, her name is Sakura Kanawa, have you herd anything about her?" Shadow said mysteriously  
JUST THEN super hot stud Dan came to the door (not in that way you perv) and he says the the hedgehog he says "HOLY FUCK, SHadow? I'm SUCH a HUGE fan wow! How can we help you find this girl?"  
"well I hear you recently got a package from her, can i see it?" arin and dan thought "well we get a lot of packages, idk if we can find the one ur thinking of" they said "but you're welcome to look" added dan  
Shadow, Dan and arin walked into the living room of Arin's house, just then the something sounds of a gaint teddy bear man was heard from the kitchen,and to their dismay in walked BARRY  
Do you guys need any help? he helpfully ejaculated as his short facial hair wafted in the wind coming in from the window. Shadow, blown aback by the sheer beauty of his complexion looked away andd said "we're looking for a package sent from a person name Sakura Kanawa..."  
Berry's BEAUTIFUL grean?(an: im looking at pics of Barry and I have no idea what his eye color is, in some pics it looks grewnish blue but in others it looks like brown.) eyes lit up when he remembered which package that was "that would be the one that had Sonic Adventure 2!" He announced in an adorable silvery voice. (an: that means pleasant not like silvers voice from sonic 06) Shadows eyes filled with arigatotude as he found the box lying on the ground as the game which was the post-contents of the box were now inside of the game cube.  
"tThank you Barry..." Shadow bashfully thanksed, he then took a picture with his ipohnes 6s camra app of the return address of Sakura's hose so that he could find her and make sure she helps him stop the appocolypes.  
"So why do you need htis girls adress for anyway Shadow hte Hedgehog?????????" asked curiously Arin Hanf some  
"Well, she may not seem like it now but my sorces (he works tfor the presidant) tell me that she has the iner strong to be able to defeat the evil monster that will destroy out planter in 4 months time so i need to find her and get her ready to fight the big monstter that might destroy the world" Shadow confessed solemnly  
" :0" said everyone else in the room  
"os where is she" sasked Dan "and what does she look like and stuff  
"Well according to the locatoin on the return adress shes lke a 30 minute drive/run frmo here." Shadow said  
" Can we come with you" eagerly asked DAn,, he was such a big fan of Shadow the hedgehog, ever since he was a small boy living in new jersey he had admired him for saving the world multiple times but stil not being ambiguously good or evil, he was himself, and a badass. at one point in his college years dan had even dyed his hair black and red to look like the hedgehog he looked up to so much.  
Shadow smilyed at the kindness that these men had shown him "sure"  
everyone got into Arins car and they were off to find the saviour of the future... Sakura.

 

\---

they drove fot a while, eventually they reached a pink house with white Sakura pettals painted on it, there was a white fence and the front yard had sakura trees and a koi pond in it. It was the most amazing house any of the boys in the car had ever seen.  
Shaodw got together his confidence and he said "well I guess I'll go an see if she's home"  
Shadow got out of the passanger seat of the car and walked to the front of the house. He knocked the choclate brown wooden door of the small pink house and a girl opened the door. Her hair was elbow length and bright pink with blue and blakc streaks in it, she had sakura pink eyes and her skin was pail white. SHe was wearing a Naruto t-shirt with a a blapk skirt and a pink tutu thing under it. She was wearing long striped plack and light purple stocking adn white boots, on one arm she had a pink fishnet sleeve and on the other arm she had a ton of bracelets and silly bands. she was wearing a necklace with a picture of a chaos emerald and another necklace that had a small metal horse on it. there was a dark purple bow in her hair and she was wearing black lipstick and a ton of eyeliner. her nails were painted black and had pink sakura petals on them  
"hello my name is Sakura Kanawa, nice to meet you!"  
Shadow cleared his thorught " you are the chosen one and your time has come to train to get ready to save the world from the end of days"


	2. The adventure begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a thing happen

In the last chapter it ended with Shadow telling the amazing, yet indescribable Sakura Kamawa that she was the chosen one!

Sakura looked dumbfounded (an: not dumb tho she's a super genious wowo)  
"w-watashi am the chosen one???!!!??? Naniiiiiiii~" she sputtered out of her beautiful lips, her eyes widened with confusion at the hearing of this news. Just then a girl wearing a pink t-shirt and black yoga pants came to the door, she had short dark brown skin and glittering chocolate eyes, She was tall and tan. " what's going on?" She asked in a timid voice.

"Sakura is the chosen one and must come with me to train for the final fight for humanity" Shadow said in a sad-like voice. Shadow was feeling kind of nervous because he had read many a legend about the future savior of the universe currently know as Sakura but now that he is seeing her in person he feels more at ease. There was just something about Sakura that made everyone want to trust her. She was truly beautiful but not in a way that made her seem shallow. She looked incredibly wise but also fun-loving. There was no other way to describe her than incredible, yet indescribable.

"Sakura? what's going on??" asked the girl that just came to the door. Her name was Sue (An: She was also in idols, go read that!). She was Sakura's roommate, they had been friends since the first year of middleschool where they met in an anime club. Sakura was really good at drawing anime ppl and Sue was always trying to learn from Sakura. They had been the closest of friends and even today they are live-in gal pals. Sue works at a bakery, she was just taking an apple pie out of the oven when the door bell rang. Sakura makes money through an etsy shop where she sells homemade plushies and other anime merch. 

Anyway, Shadow says "listen we have to get going we need to get you to train now!! it is imperitive for the survival of humanity" Shadow reached for Sakuras dainty feminine hand so get her to the van but she moved it away.  
"Alright! well even if you were telling the truth about this whole save the world bullhonkey, watashi wa going to pack first!!!" she argued fiestily she stormed back into her pink house through the living room filled with victorian esk furniture but it was all pink and frilly. she slammed the door to her room, the walls in her room were black but covered in anime posters for Belch and Naruto and Fruits Basket and others. She had many shelves with miniature figures and manga books and anime dvds.

She grabbed a pink and black checkered backpack from her bedpost and packed in all of her nicest clothes and makeup and other important things for going on a trip. She grabbed her magic blackpearl Katana that had been passed down her family for generations, she didn't know that much about her family though because she was adopted but the sword came with her when she was adopted as a gift from her actual birth mother, there was a note that also was on it saying that as Sakura grows up she should use it for protection and to trane with it. Sakura was a master at using the Katana because as a child and teen she used to train and fight with it a lot but she eventually gave up being violent and stuff to settle down with her live-in Gal Pal Sue Maryam(the girl from earlier) but she still went to competitions occasionally. She always won. Anyway she put the katana in its carrying backstrap thing and she put the backpack over it and left out the door.

While Sakura was doing this it left Shadow the hedgehog and Sue to have awkward conversation at the doorway.  
"so.... this whole save the world thing, what's this about?" asked Sue questioningly  
"well, Sakura is the chosen one according to my higher ups (Barack Obama) so we're gonna take her to a special person who can train her to learn how she can save the universe from destruction" Shadow answered.  
"oh"was all Sue could manage out, to think her CLOSEST friend could keep this a secret from her for so long, but then again maybe she didn't even know about it before now. But it would explain the cool sword that was passed down to her from a family she didn't even know. Maybe that had something to do with her destiny or something. Sue really admired Sakura for her amazing fighting ability and how just generally amazing she was, and she always stood up for her if anyone did anything mean. Which really helped in middle school when kids used to pick on her. Sakura always tryed to get them to leave her alone and one week when it was really bad she challenged a group of kids to a fight after school in the name of Sue's honor and she brought the sword and murdered them. 

"so now it's my turn to ask a question." announced Shadow  
"shoot" shot Sue  
"you and Sakura???? aree you a thing or???" Shadow asked.  
"we're just friends" Sue replied. There was a hint of disappointment in her voice, but that was the truth, it always was and will most likely always will be.

Just then Sakura came out the door of the house "Im ready to go!" she proclaimed. Her pink hair radiating in the sunlight.  
"Where are you going to take Sakura!?" Interrogated Sue  
"That's classified" Shadow secreted  
"Can't she come with us????????" Sakura pouted. She hated being apart from Sue for long periods of time. When she was with Sue she felt whole.

"I GUESS she can come with us" shadow said begrudgingly staring at the the dirt.  
Shadow led the two hot babes to the vehicle and got in the passanger seat as Arin was driving, it was a minivan with bucket seating meaning that there was two seats in the middle row and 3 in the back, Kevin and Dan were sitting in the two middle seats so Sakura and Sue sat in the back. During the car ride Sakura fell asleep on Sue's shoulder as Shadow helpfully instructed Arin Hanson which directions to take to get to the secret place.

They drove for like, foreeeevvveeeer. SUCH a long TIME was speant DRIVING. Eventually they got to the place where they had to stop using the car.  
"stop here" Shadow said emotionally placing a hand on Arin Hansons shoulder they BONDED as FRIENDS in this monment. okay

they all got out of the car. they were at the entrance to a forrest. there was no other cars or anything near bye there was a dirtroad that led them here, i forgot to memtion that while they were driving they got onto a dirt road they were like in the countrysides.

"I'll lead us to the place, don't worry about it" Shadow said.  
"I have a question" rang Sakura's gorgeous, yet indescribable voice.  
"yes?" shaodew was annoyed that she had a question.

"I understand you work for the governmnet, and i wanted Sue to come but why is those guys with us." SHe asked pointing at th e game grumps and als BARRY. Arin looked angrilly at Sakura but didn't mean it. Dan felt grateful that he could PARTAKE in something so important as the saviour of the worlds trainign and Barry was just a jolly old fella happy to be with friends and have a good time #summer fun with friends # forest adventure #chillin #chillin with Shadow the hedgehig

"listen, they're really cool and fun to be around, don't h8 >:("Shadow replyed, feeling a little offended. Secretly he was a huge fan of the game grumps and was really glad that they could be at all useful to his mission and yeah he proabbly shouldn't have brought them to the training but they had a car and he needed one. So hte grumps willstay.

Shadow and his cool frinds and Sakura trekked through the forest for an hour, they had to go through mnay hardships and encountered much obstickles but they made it to a secret building in the middle of the forest and shadow put a card into a car reciever thing and he opened the door to the secret building. 

Inside there was a big open room no real features inside, however to everyone's delight it was air conditioned.  
"it is time" said shadow  
"to meet you're new master" he then finished  
shadow got everyone to a side room and left just Sakura there. the side room was a plesent break room that had a coffee machine an d a box of donuts.  
sakura was nervous but excited. then coming down from the ceiling was a shadwoy bat figuree (not like the hedgehog but the absence of light)....

 

FID OUT WHO IT IS BY LEAVING A COMMENT OR A KUDOS<3


	3. feelings are afoof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey y'all this is chapter 3 I hope you enjoy it, I love you guys. Theres some sharry for y'all <3

in the last chapter we left off with out heros as they were watching sakura watch the shadow of a bat descend from the ceiling  
and now w/o futher ado here is that

The shadowy figure was revealed in the light, it was a bat, she was a girl and had purplish-pink Raspberry colored fur and she had an ear and bellybutton piercing. She looked really hot and was wearing a cool band tshirt and tihgt plack pants, once she landed on the ground she reached out to shake Sakura's hand.

Meanwhile while all this was happening the grumps and shadow and Sue were getting to know eaach toehr (I focused a lot on Sakura on the last chapter so I'm gonna try to get the Grumps in the scene more.)

"So right now what's... like whta's going on" Dan asked, while munhcing on a bavarian creme filled donut taht was in the break room.  
"well, that bat girl that Sakura's talking to is my friend Duskstarr, She's a highly trained proffesional who will help Sakura find the power in her so she can be ready for when she has to save the world." Shadow expanded, he was eating a podered donut and there was powdered sugar all over his face but he didnt know.  
"Wow, sounds like some serious biz" Arin commented watching the wnidow to the main room, Sakura was just talking with Duskstarr.

"Hey Shadow, you;ve got some powdered sugar on your face" giggled Barry in a jovial manner, putting his hand over his face as he laughed. Shadow smiled embarrasingly as he wiped the powdered sugar from his face and onto his arm. ARin raised his eyebrow at their awfully friendly interaction but he didn't mean it.

"So... like this end of the world stuff... how come we haven't heard abbout it from like the newsa and stuff?" asked Dan innocently  
"Well, as you know know I work for Obama. I am the highesdy in the government. No ones aloud to know but I trust you guys wont tell anyone?" Sahodw expositioned as Arin and Dan nodded as Barry did too. "anyway, out plan is we're going to defeat the threat before anyone knows about it so that the global world stays calm." Shadow added.

"that makes sense" Dan said as he watched Sakura from the window, he seemed to be in a trance from her AMAZING looks and dazzling personality.  
Sue ate her donut in silence knowing that Dan was obvi in love with her roommate. Arin went to sit next to her.  
"so this secret government stuff is crazy huh? Did you know about this beforehand??" Arin talked  
"no I had no idea, and I don;t think Sakura did either. This is all happening so fasst and I wonder how long this is going to be a thing, I mean I didn't pack anything and from the sound of shadow I feel like we're not gonna go home in a while." Sue contemplated  
"Yeah, I mean we don't even have anything to do with this though, Shadow just showed up. But it;s cool that we get to meet him though. I was like a huge fan of his music and video games and stuff." Arin coctinued  
"I don't really play much video games so I wouldn't really know. I only played SA2B with Sakura sometimes but I never really got it you know?" Sue added smiling sheepishly  
"aw man,, you don't play video games?? when this whole thing is over you gotta come over and play someitime with me and Dan!" Arin said unbelievingly.

meanwhile this was happening Shadow was hitting up conversation with Barryn.  
"So... uh, sorry for getting you guys roped up in this mess... I guess after this I should take you guys home. In all honestly it wasn't very proffesh of me to do that." Shadow confesses rubbing the back of his head and looking apologetically at BARRY.  
"It's not a problem, really. And honestly I feel super lucky for getting to meet you Shadow" Barrt erected while blushing and looking away.  
"really?" shadow asked sounding astounded but not that stong like hopeful? idk  
"well, yeah. And if there's any way I can help with this whole thing, I would love to. I think you're cool and I wanna help!" Barry announced  
"you dont know how much that means to me" shadow said looking down and then looking Berry in the eyes, he held his hand and they looked deep into each others eyes and it was really romantic. Unfortunatley, just then the door to the break room was opened by Duskstarr with Sakura behind her.  
"hey Shadow and..." She looked at the four that he had brought with him "others?" She finished. "you know, this is a top secret mission, we can't bring just anyone with us Shadow" she snapped.

"Listen, I have my reasons" Shadow said letting go of Berry's hands.  
"tch, whatever I don't really care" Duskstarr said rolling her eyes. She sat down on a chair "I think Sakura has potential but we're going to do a lot of training before we can get her up to the right level that she can actually pull this thing off" she snarled. "but I think we should start soon. but we should do this at our training base on prison island. (they rebuilt it after it was destroyed in SA2b) we can meet up there tomorrow at 7am, you can bring these clowns if you want but they're proabbly just going to get in the way. And keep in mind that boss is gonna check on us occasionally while we're doing this so none of what was just going on while we were there" she explained while pointing her thumb to Barry. Shadow felt a little insulted. Barry got embarressed and looked down but Shadow make him a reassuring look.

"well, I'm gonna go get ready. You guys better prepare for the trip too, if you're gonna come." Duskstarr retorted.  
She grabbed Sakura by the shoulder "I'm looking forward to working w/ you. by the way my full name is Duskstarr Midnight Kokoro Ravenheart. thats top secret info dont tell anyone. she also said that quietly so no one else in the room could hear her. then she left.

shadow looked around the room "well, I better take you guys home." he sighed. Knowing that these extra people he brought with him shouldn't even be going on such an important and probably dangerous trip.  
"Shadow wait" BArry said grabbing Shadow's giant hand. "I wanna come with you, please" he said admiringly "I've never felt this strongly about anyone before in my whole life... I mean I think... I think I love you!" he confessed.  
Arin stood up "I wanna come too, this seems important and I wanna help." He said passionately  
"well, wherever Arin goes, I goes" Dan added(also secretly he wanted to get to know Sakura better)  
"I also wanna come" Sue said

"I'm glad you're all coming" Sakura said relieved, "but especially you Sue. I don't think I'd be able to do anything without your moral support. you are truly the best friend andyone could ever ask for." Sakura announced  
Shadow was still reacting to Beert's confession  
"Barry... I'm so glad you feel this way" shadow said getting teary eyed "I'm so glad" He hugged Barry and then they kissed on the lips. :)  
after that he announced "then I guess it's settled! We're all going. I'll take everyone to their home so they can pack and then we'll meet at Sakura's house!" He was so happy that Barry returned his feelings. This was the most happiest he'd ever been. 

REVIEW AND COOMEMTM AND LIKE FOR MORE CHAPTERS <3


	4. they are getting there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they;re gonna do something?

in the alst chapter Barry Kramer confessed his undying love to Shadow the Hedgehog and Also Sakura did some stuff and now they're all getting ready to go to Prison Island so that Sakura can train to save the world!!

"well, first I guess we'll take Barry and DAn home to pack since they live together" Shadwo said. BBarry was like, really grateful and he hugged Shadows arm as they walked to the minivan. "after that I guess we;ll let arin get his stuff and then we'll all chill at Sakura's house untill morning" Shaodw said. He used to be a lot more aggressive but now that he had found love he is more calm and chillAXD

SO Shadow drove the car... all the way to DAn and Barry's hoooouuuuuuuse. ANd then they got there and they got outta sthat car and they walked to the front dooooor and DAn reaching into his pocket and took out the key and then he put the key in the lockhole and he turned it twice and opened the front door and entered HIS HUMBLE ADOBE. he walked into the house and Barry and Shadow followed and then also Sakura and Sue and am I forgetting anyone? I dont think so. OH WAIT SHIT ARIN WAS ALSO THERE.

okay so then Dan and Barry packed a couple suitcases of stuff and also Barry HELPFULLY made everyone a nice coffee~  
"Wow, thanks for the coffee Barry-Senpai" (AN:how old is barry? like 30 something right? or is he like late 20s idk Sakura is 21 so like Barry's older than her) Sakura said sipping some succulent coffee.  
"yeah this is good coffee..." Shadow admitted his face flushed. Barry giggled cutely at this.  
so everyone finished doing stufff and now they're alll in the car AGAIN, so now they're going to ARINS house i think uyeah so they're going to arins; house and in the car Shadow is driving cause Arin is tired :( and Barry's in the passenger seat, in the bucket seats in the middle is Sue and Arin and they're talking about plants cause they're cool. If I could chosse rn what kind of living thing i'd want to be i'd say a tree maybe. Being a humen sucks.  
whichh means in the back 2 seats was Dan and Sakura.  
"So you're the chosen one huh?" Dan says stricking up convo  
"Yeah, I guess so" Huffs Sakura-channnnnnnnnnnn  
"man, it must be tough" Dan said apologetically  
"omg finally someone UNDERSTANDS" Sakura blurted out, ever since she was told that she was the chosen one everyone has been expecting SO MUCH from her and she wasnt really sure what was going on. She was cool about it and was really tough so she could handle but it was hard because she's not perfect but she's gotta work it again and again 'till she gets it riiiggggghhhhht.  
"i also understand" mutters sue from the front of where sakura is but not the front of the car.  
"what was that?" Arni didnt quite HEAR that  
"nnothing" Sue muttered but a little louder so Arin would hear.

Anyway tehey got to Arin's house. Arin packed and they left to Sakura's place.  
when they arrived it was already pretty late, Skaura invited everyone in, Sue sliced the apple pie she made that very morning and gave everyone a sclice. Arin was amazed at all the anime collectibles Sakura had and Dan just loved the way everything looked. Everything about Sakura was like some kind of miracle to him (An: do you guys remember 2011, ugh what a time to be a juggalo amiright???) 

"well, we have a few sleeping bags... so if you guys wanna sleep here that's all kakuii." Sakura said

Soon everyone went to sleep and the next day they got up super early, like 5:30 (that;s when I get up usually like, comment, subscribe if you hate getting up early) Shadow woke everyone up and helped get all the luggage packed away in the van and then he drove them all down to the airport but first they stopped by the starbucks. Sakura got a white chocolate Mocca cause thats her fav when they dont have that Sakura latte thing going on.

they got to the secret government airport and they got on the secret government airplane. It was a 2 hour flight to Prison Island. Sakura listened to music and takled to Dan about their music tastes and Dan showed Sakura his music videos and youtube and Sakura loved them. There was some kind of chart to his pathetic virgin asthetic. Sue sat next to Arin but she was asleep for most of the flight and arin had a notepad with him so he was drawing. Shadow was chatting w/ Barry and they were having a good time. when they got there Duskstarr was waiting for them at the landing station. 

"Hello everyone, I see Shadow decided on inviting you then." she said rolling her eyes at the 6 ppl coming out the airplane.  
"well let's get right ot training" she said sounding uninterested. looking at her nails.

SORRY THIS ONE WAS SHORT I WAS KIND OF UNINSPIRED LATELY BUT MAYBE SOME MORE COMMENTS CAN INSPIRE ME??? also hey, if you have any ideas or whattevss send me a pm or an ask on my tubmlr shiningbeatyfluff.tumblr ;)


	5. They get there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My computer has a virus and I was at camp also whin is why I haven't been writing but I'm gonna do dis w/ my phone because I care abou you guys. Thanks soooooo much for the nice comments

Shadow, duskstarr and the others left the secret airport and started on their long wall to the Forrest so that they could do their training there. Sakura was really nervous because all this destiny stuff was finally hitting her. She talked to Daniel as she walked. 

" man I'm really not sure abou this whole chosen one thing. I mean I'm not really that special :(" Sakura solemnly moans  
" but I think shadow knows what he's doing. Plus you seem pretty cool to me Ju mean like give it a shot maybe you'll figure out you really are cut ouch for this. " Dan exclaimed helpfully and supportively. His beautiful dirt colored eyes sparkling in the wind.  
"Arigato that reall means a lot to me." Sakura thanksed, her beauf pink hair wafted behind her as she walked.

In front of the pack of ppl was Duskstarr she rolled her eyes and said kinda loudly "this isn't a school trip okay ?? Try to take this seriously, all of you. " her voice was harsh. 

Behind Sakura and Dan the man was Shadow, Barry, Arin and Sue. They were all making small talk. 

"I'm not sure how long we're going to have to be on this island, thank you all for agreeing to come though. Shadow said looking at all his new found friends.  
"Don't mention it" Barry commented.  


"Yeah this is probably gonna be fun adventure" arin happily adeed  
Sue just nodded silently. She was a little that Sakura was giving so much attention to Dan, she sometimes wished that she could just have Sakura all to herself. Arin looked and noticed that sue looked sad.  
What's wrong ? He asked  


"It's nothing... I'm just wondering exactly how long we're going to be stuck here. " sue exasperated "Arin have her a sympathic look and they kept walking in silence.  
After like 4 hours of trekking through the deep green jungle like Forrest they reached their destination. It was a tall black tower hidden by trees and next to it was a big not aas tall but much wider building. Duskstarr led everyone into the tall building and turned around to face everyone.  
"This is where you will be staying for the next couple weeks. I'll give you all key cards that will unlock your rooms. There's a pool, game room and laundry room downstairs." She said in a monotone almost bored voice.  
She reached into a bag that she was carrying with her and pulled out seven keys. She handed them out but the one she gave to Sakura was a special one since because she was the one being trained she gets the best room.  


"Getting here took way longer than expected so I guess we can start training tomorrow." Sao d duskstarr. "You should all retire to your room and well meat here tomorrow morning at exactly 8 am."  
Everyone went into their reapspective rooms. Everyone's room had one queen sized bed, a desk, a closet wardrobe thing, a bedside table and a chair. The rooms weren't too big but not v small either. The color scene was like dark blue with wood furniture. 

 

Sakuras room however was a suit. It had a main room with some couches and a tv. Oh yeah and everyone had their own bathroom I forgot to say that but everyone else only had a shower whereas Sakura had a jacuzzi tub and also it had a container next to the tub that was filled with bathbombs. There was a small kitchen that had a fridge and a freezer filled with all sorts of delicious foods and a cupboard with lots of snacks. Her bedroom had a huge pink bed with lots of pillows and the mattress was really soft. She also had a large walk in closet with lots of clothes, including anime tees and kimonos and other graphic tees from hot topic. There was also drawers filled with cool jewelery and accessories and bracelets and sleeves.

 

Sakura dropped all her luggage on the ground and took a bath, there was all sorts of amazing smelling soaps for her and she felt guilty be azure she did not feel like she deserved all this good stuff. She got out of the shower and dried herself off using a towel that was pink and had her name embroydered on it in purple thread. She tied her hair after dryin it and put on a large bleach t-shirt and pink pajama pants with pictures of little rice balls on them. Her hair was being held up with two chop sticks and she was wearing fuzzy slippers. 

 

All of a suddenly there is a knock at the door. 

Sakura was just making the bed when she here it. She opened the door to find it was duskstarr, she wasn't wearing makeup so the scar on her right eye was more obvious and Sakura hasn't noticed it until now. She was wearing a black hoodie and Baggie pants. She wasn't wearing her color contacts so Sakura saw also that the eye that had the scar over It was red and not blue like the other one.

"Oh, konbanwa"( that means good evening) Sakura said, obvi imtimidated by duskstarrs harsh gaze.  
"Evening" she muttered as she walked into sakuras room. She sat down on a couch. 

" I hope you like the room. We did some research on your interests so that you'd feel more at home while staying here." She said in still a harsh sort of voice as she looked at her nails which her painted black.

" it's very yoi, arigato" Sakura blushed and looked down. "Honto ni suki desu! (I really like it) 

Duskstarr smiled a little bit but was embarrassed about it. "I'm glad" she said quietly. 

Sakura then felt a little bit more comfortable around duskstarr, maybe she wasn't as mean as she seemed. 

"Anyway" she continued in a more friendly manner. "I'm looking forward to getting to know you better and working with you. At first I thought that we had no hope with you being the chosen one but I think after actually meeting you. I think we can do it but it'll be a lot of work." 

 

"Watashi wa confident we can do this," Sakura said, filled with a new feeling of confidence from duskstarr opening up to her. 

"We'll ill let you get some rest" duskstarr said standing up stretching her bay wings , her raven black hair with a pink streak waving behind her as she went to the door. "Goodnight" she spoke.

Oyasuminasai" Sakura said as duskstarr shut the door. The Sakura went to sleep.

 

An : did u like the chapter I wrote it on my phone. Please leave a comment if you want me to cogtinue <3


	6. morning Obama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> morning visit from the presidente

AN: Hello everyone thanks for the kudos but if you lik the fic then u shud tell me like, WHAT is gud so I can giv more a what yu want :33 anyway I hope that you enjo this chapter I am gonna add a new ship pawsiblee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love y'all, thanks fur reading, Also I have a blog and I'm thinking about putting up pics of all hte Ocs on there so you can visualize them better but like a god writing person vcan paint a pishure wit WORDS and like im doing my best to describe things better. but if you wanna have the pic up on my blog then tell me in the commments!! anyway heres the chapater

In the last chapter Sakura went to bed in her amazing suit and now she is wake up.

Sakura opened her glistening pink eyes and got out of her fluffy pink bead, She opened her closet and it was really hard for her to decide on an outfit because she had such a large and nice selectiong of all sorts of japanese and hot topic themed clothinig. She ended up deciding on a bright blue rainbow dash themed shirt with her cutie mark on the middle (MLPFIM FWTW) and a matching sky blue bow in her bubblegum pink hair with black and blue streaks in it, she also put on a skirt that had a pink sakura pedal on it but the rest of the skirt was tight and gray. She had blue socks, and also black combat boobs on top if the socks. she was also wearing a black sweatbadn on her wrist that had a hidden leaf villiage symbol on it,. 

he went to the banthrom and then Sakura put on some make-up including blakc lipstick and white foundation and black eyesharrow, the time was 7:30 so she had half an hour before she had to meet everyone downstairs to start training, she was super nervous but she also knew she can do it cause she has really expret on how to Katana.

meenwhile while Sakura was doing all this bulpshit, everyone else was also getting readyfor the day.

Sue put on a gay tanktop and some blue jeans, she tied her hair up into a ponytail and also she put on some pink converse, (hey hey here's a joke. How do hipsters talk about shoees???? they converse! hahahahahahah you're welsome) Sue then looked at the picture she put on her bedside table which was a pic of her and Sakura when they graduated college. they were hugging in the picture and Sue looked endeeringgly at the picture.

Shadow was in his room getting all his things unpacked cause last night he just feel asleep and didnt do anything else. he also brushed his teeth an fur, He felt stressed becasue the mission hed been training his whole LIFE for was just begiinning but knowing that Barry Kramer was beside him for this ride, it filled him with more confidenvce than he had EVER felt. Shadow had been a fan of gamegrumps for a while, and he always thought Barry was the cutest but he had never thought hed ever get to ever meet him irl let alone DAte hIM???? so good. Shaodw was filled with happiness at this turn of events and he didnt even know that hed ;et himself date again ever sicne Maria dyed but here he is.\

Dan and Arin woke up, they had shared their room cause they were just talking and stuff last night in Dan;s room and Arin was just to lazy to go bac to his room and dAn didnt mind cause he's a real pal and the yslept in the same bed but no gay stuff ew, they woke up at the same time and they got ready and stuff. Danny changed into his red plaid shirt the one with shorter sleeves and some old jeans and his gross tennis shoes that he always wears. he was thinking about how Sakura looked so nice all the time and maybe that would one day inspire him to get more than one pair of shows but that's not the issue r/n im just saying. Arin put on a blakc Sailer moon tshort and like idk what kind of pants Arin usually wears so lets say he's weraing beige cargo pants and also tennis shoeds. they watched each other change but nohomo.

Barry put on lumberjack clothes  
hes my son

At 8 aclock on the dock everyone shimmied on down to the first bloor of the building and they all linde up like a soldiers in front of Duskstarr and she was all "we have a special guest checking on us so try to act proffesional everyone, oksy???" She sounded very frustraited because she is embaressed that teh shdaowe had to invite so many dang people like this isnt a PARTY it is a mission that her and he have been training for for a LIFETIME!!!

A helicopter landed outseide and a couple of GUN agents strolled in with MACHINE GUNs. on of them lowered ttheir sunglashes adn siad in a serious tone "he has arrived"

the doors were opened by two agents and they made room for.... BARACK OBAMA1!!!

everyones eyes widened. Arin leaned over to Dan "wow Obama??? I cant believe we get to see the president live" he whispered extatically.   
DAn leaned back "I know right!?" he was filled with childlik e wonder

Obama strolled into the buildingand walked over to Sakura an reached out to shake her hand "its nice to uh meat you Sakura" he said while shaking her hand "I'll be coming over occasionally to check on your taining. You're Americas only hope. We all have a lot of trust in you Sakura Kanawa" Obama said Americanly.

"it's an honor Mr. President" She replyed.  
"and who are theese" Obama said guesturing at everyone who wasnt her,Duskstarr or Shadow.   
"these are my friends, they're here for mraol support and the more people the better right?" she said  
"you are very wise and I'm glad that we have such a kind hearted young woman as our saviour" Obama said wisely.

Obama shaked hands with everyone there everyone was very starshocked especially Arin. when he shook hands with Obama he blushed and obama noticed and smiled and winked at him O//_//O .   
"well, I have an international meeting to get too. unfortunately. It was nice meetin you Skaura and also youre friends." Barack said (fun fact: in Hungarian barack means peach) Barack left towards his helicopter and his agents followed but before that he looked back to smile at Arin again and Arin blushed all bishi and smiled back. "I hope to see you all uh again" he said before taking off.

"Anyway, we should get to training already" Duskstarr said after the president had left.

I hipoe you enjoyed <3!!!!


	7. Training finally begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm Writing this on my phone again. I really love yo guys thanks for reading. And if you like this then leave a kudos or if you hate leave a comment telling me how I can improve! I'm doing my best with lik describing stuff better. I hope you enjoy

An: hey au love you guys 

I this chapter Obama just left and now this is happening aw yeah

Sakura urns to duskstarr and says "Heyyyy what is uppp desu"  
Duskstarr sighs and for aplenty wonders what her life would've been if she took up and occupation of muffin making  
"Follow me" she said   
Hey left to the outside jungle and duskstarr opened her mouth to speak  
"'Were practicing basic survival techniques" ah sputtered as she hands Sakura as all pack of supples.   
I guess I'll test how good you are, you're going to spend the next 24 hours in the jungle with nohing but what's in your pack. " she said  
Sakura was being lead by the dark haired bat into the jungle deeper as they spoke.   
"Whip you were sleeping we put a tracking chip into you, in the mining tomorrow well come find you. We expect to find a shelter and the bottle we provided you with in your pack should have dinking water in it." Duskstarr expectantly declared

Suddenly they heard behind them that someone was shouting and running "WaIT" th voice was. It was

Dab  
"She can't so this! It's only her first day!! Shouldn't you go a little easier on her??? This corset area is so dangerous!" Dan argued inaugurally 

"We'll wat do you are going to do about it!? Dust start infatuated

Sakura blushed that Dan cared so much about her. It's like how when Romeo killed Juliet's uncle when he challenged Juliet to a camping trip.  
"Maybe he can join me to help???" Sakura suggested nice  
"K" duskstarr agreed   
Duskstarr then left them a second pack for Dan and left to join the rest of the gang back at the secret government hotel thing. 

Sakura then opened her pack and Dan opens his. I sine there is a metal water bottle, a rope, a knife and a telecommuter for the arm it's like Skype on a watch . 

"Thank you for helping Dan, I may have acted like I didn't care about this but I was actually really scared" Sakura admittingly confessed  
"Really but you always act so brave all the time misssakura." Dan comforted  
" please don't be so modest, call me Sakura chan. " she blushed

" alright sakurachan, what's the first thing we should do?" Dan asked willing to help.  
"We should find a reliable soured of water " Sakura cunningly said with wisdom far passing her young ag3.   
"That's a p good idea" Dan erected.

They left to find water  
Meanwhile at the hotel...  
Duskstarr looked at arin all suspicious   
"So do you like already know Obama personally or...?" She interrogated.  
"W-w-what are you talking about???? " arinblushedas red as a communist and his heart was going dokidoki really fast  
"I saw the way you two looked at watch other. What going on?" She demanded to know

"Nothing I swear he was just a... Good lookin dude ." Arin was so embarrasses his secret crush I'd reaves led !!!   
Shadow and Brian giggles and was holding hands watching how uncomfortable arin is being,

Su was sitting in the corner. She is sad


	8. the start of something really exciting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> romance????????????? !!!!!!!!!!!!!

an: in the last chapter Sakura is with Dan and the forest and Arin is in love with the president of the united states: Barack Obama/

OKay so Sakura and Dan are in a big forest like the one in Sonic Adventure 2. cause its a replica of that one.   
"well..." Sakura looked around and then at Dan "I suppose the first thing we should do is look for some source of fresh water" she said fiddling with her long baby pink hair, her pink eyes glitters in the sunrises glourious light. She looked absolouty stunning that morning in the outfit I described two chapters ago.

"that;s a good idea. Have you done any forest survuval stuff be4?" Dan asks, eyeing the way Sakuras hair was.

"Um, well when I was younger i went to a couple camps that teach this sort of stuff but like... not that uch :/" She uttered, her beautiful feminine voice rang in the morning humid air.  
they walked around in the forst. Sakura used her knife to make marks in the trees they pass so they know if they're in the same place twice.

"that;s cool" Dan replied. "I'm a huge wuss about this kinda stuff. I mean I went camping once. but that;s like it and like we had tentsand shit." He said kind of embarressed that Sakura, this cute girl is way more tough and well-rounded than he is.  
"that;s okay, at least I have someone with me, It would've been so lonely being her alone." Sakura said as she led them both through all the plantlife and forest-y things.

they trekked on a couple hours and found a river, they filled their water pobbles and then they went to a big tree and set up some shelter. it was really good and at the end of the day Sakuar even managed to create fire.  
"Man you're really good at this survival stuff Sakura-chan." Dan said impressidly as he drank some water and they cooked a bird that they managed to shoot down earlier using a a makeshift bow and arrows made of sticks and vine.  
"aw really? I'm not THAT good..." sakura blushed and looked away.  
" No, really you are" Dan said as he sat up and put one of his hands on Sakura's face. Sakura was blushing and looked deeply into Dan's eyes. Dan leaned in and they shared a nice kiss B).

~MEANWHILE BACK AT THE HOTEL~  
Duksstarr was watching a computer screen of all the cameras set up around the forest cause in case someone trise to escape the prison part of prison Island. Her eyebrows are upways because Sakura is really good at nature survival. She takes notes on how good she can do stuff.  
"Maybe this training will be less work then I thought" she says to herself as she doodles and eyeball and other goree stuff cause she's lowkey kinda goth.

Sue is behind her but she doesn't notice and she sees right as Dan and Sakura kiss and a wave of jelously chokes her. She leaves the room.  
Duskstarr hears and is all "who there????" but she is too late... Sue saw it.

meanwhile Shadow the Hedgehog is chillin with his hot new bf Barry Kramer!  
they went to the city that was a few hours away and they're sitting in at a cafe. they are in a window booth sitting across from each other. They are looking into eachothers eyes and it's really romantic.  
Just then the waiter comes out and it's a familiar Blue Heagehog.  
"Good afternoon may I take your ord- Shadow?????"  
Shadow looks up at the waiter so he has to look away from Barry and he sees that it's his ex-boyfriend SONic the Hedgehog????????!  
"Sonic? What are you doing here???" Shaodw asks, Surprised, he never would have guessed that sonic would get a job as a waiter being the impatient guy he is.  
"well I gotta pay the bills somehow dude." Sonic shrugged alll aloof. "who's this" He said guesturing at Barry.  
"uhh.. this is my BOYFRIEND Barry Kramer, he's an internet celebrity, he's a member of the game grumsp" Shadow said, in a kind of braggy tone

it hurt Barry a little, he wondered in Shaodw only liked him beacuse he was internet famous.

"ah yeah Ive heard a them, whatever." sonic said sounding disinterested on purposu.   
"whatever sonic, you're our waiter how about you take our orrder already." Shadow said insulted that sonic is so rude to his boyfriend.   
"alright what'll it be?" sonic asked back into a cheerful waiter attitude.

"we'll share a milkshake" Shadow said and Barry blushed because thats so romatic;.  
"what flavour" sonic said kind of grossed out cause it was weird seeing his ex bein so into a human, not to mention he still wasnt over his relationship with Shadow. When they got together sonic felt like it would be forever. they seemed so perfect for each other but it seemed like shadow just didnt feel the same way and none of them were happy so they had to break up but Sonic still felt like he loved him. 

anyway sonic gave themm the milkshake and left but watched them from the window in the kitchen. while they sat there and drank there milkshake with two straws they were holding hands and smiling like big goofs. their love was so innocent and PPURE it made sonic sick. He swore revenge on Barry after they left. But while they were being given the bill Sonic slipped Shadow his number and hoped that Shadow would text him or something. Knowing very well that he wouldn't he still prayed to Satna that he would.

Once Shadow and Barry got back to the hotel barry went upstairs to play video games with Arin and Shadow and Duskstarr had a nice chat. they talked about how Sakura was doing on her camping adventure and how she is really enthusiastic about everything so it looks like humanity has hope and then Duskstarr asked about the date. Shaodw told her about how fun it was being out with Barry was and mentioned that the one akward thing was that Sonic was the waiter.

"that;s so unlucky dude!" Duskstarr said  
"I know, I'm trying to keep my mind off my ex wth my new BF and he shows up anyway, also he gave me his number!! Do you think he wants to get back together?" Shadow asked Duskstarr, adn she rolled her eyes  
" that guy is no good for you dude!! Remember whe you guys were together, He always took you for granite!!!" She convinced.  
"I I know but I wanna give it another chnace, but I love Barry!! and I don't know what to do Duskstarr!!!" Shadow was so heartbroken because now he had to chooes between the two nicest boys he'd ever known.  
"listen you should stick with Barry! He's a nice dude! and maybe if it doesn't work out with him you can go back to sonic but tbh I think Barry is a way nicer dude." Duskstarr contorted.  
"yeah you're probably right." Shadow agreed.

that night everyone went to sleep except Shadow, he texted Sonic  
"Hey dude, why'd u give me ur number. you know I have a BF" Shadow sent  
"I know but if you get tired of him I'm still here ;)" Sonic answered  
"sonic plz, we r donion rings we cant be doing this!! ::?" shaodw repplies  
"just a hunch ;)" sonic said

Shadow couldnt take those winky faces anymore.

"meet me in the city tommorow and we'll talkabout this okay?" Shadow sent knowing he;d have to break Barry's heart but he couldn't stand this. Sonic was his soul mate and he never wanted to break up with him. He just needed space and he's had enough now.

AN" what will happen??? tune in next time to know. also plz review and tell me what you think?


	9. Bad things, good things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some stuff happens and it's a really big deal  
> Written via phone again

In the last chapter Sakura and Dan shared a passionate kiss and shadow, despite warnings from duskstarr texted sonic and is now going to meat him!

Sakuras irredescent pink eyes fluttered open as she recollected where she is, she looked to her left where her new friend dan was lying, still asleep. Sakura giggled silently at dans innocent sleeping face. She exited the small hut she had crafted the previous day and stretched. 

A few minutes later Dan woke up as well.   
"G'morning" he grumbled as he also exited and stretch yawned.   
"Morning Dan" Sakura said picking up the bag that was hers. Duskstarr should be coming to tell us how we did any moment now." She said as she ran her hands through her hair.   
Just the. They heard some rustling of leaves nearby  
"That must be her" Dan said looking over at Sakura but she had a cautious look on her face, she took the knife out of her bag and held it into a fighting position.  
"Sakura?" Dan asked

Just then a mountain lion jumped out of the bushes, it looked hungry and growled at Sakura and Dan.   
"Try your best to make yourself look big" Sakura half yelled at Dan in a panic!ed mode.   
Dan lifted his arms and puffed out his chestnut the big cat took this as a treat and approached Dan.  
Sakura panicked, she couldn't stand by and watch the worlds hottest man in the world get mauled. She leaped onto the loin and scratched its face with the knife scaring it and making it run away.

"Holy fuck!" Dan yelled holding his hair. "That was so heroic of you!"  
"We'll I couldn't just watch you be mauld alive... I freaked out' Sakura said looking down. Dan put his arms around her waist.  
" I owe you my life dude" he said truthfully as he leaned in for another kiss but then suddenly duskstarr entered.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything" she scoffed  
"Oh duskstarr! Be careful there's a mountain lion around here" Sakura warned.  
"Yeah if it wasnt for Sakura I would've been eaten by it" Dan solicitated.  
"Good job Sakura" duskstarr said with an impressed look.

They walked back to the hotel area and that all sat in the lobby and told arin, Barry and sue all about what they did, except leaving some stuff out like how much they were flirting and the time they kissed.

Meanwhile shadow was up to his own business 

Shad was behing done old building waiting for sonic to show up because he needed to talk some stuff out with him.   
" why is it that the fastest thing Alice always had to show up Kate. For everything." Shadow complained alone to himself

Sonic pulled up in his shiny red convertAble and hopped out.  
"Hey shadow, long time no see" hey said excited that he might get a second chance from the hedgehog in his heart.  
"Hey sonic listen I gotta talk to you, but please take what I'm about to say seriously...

Oncw Sakura and Dan finished talking about their camping trip duskstarr evaluated sakuras survival skills saying she gets a 10 /10 and the celebrate Sakura took everyone out to get ice cream.

... Shadow grabbed sonics shoulders and looked his eyes  
"I still have feelings for you sonic." He confessed, sonics heart fluttered at those words and he grabbed shadows waste.  
"But" shadow continued, seemingly ignoring sonics hands "I have a boyfriend and I love him very much"he solemnly said wishing just for a moment he never would have met Barry in the first place.

" shadow, who do you love more??? " sonic asked.   
"We'll, tbh I love you more sonic but I don't know how I'm gonna break it to Barry."

Meanwhilev w/ Sakura  
Everyone was all seated at the ice cream shop when duskstarr pulled Sakura over to have a private conversation.  
"So this ancient evil you have to destroy right?" She starts  
"Yeah?" Sakura says  
"Listen, the White House scientists hAve just decided an ancient artifact that says how the protect of it will come to be.   
It says that there's some ancient book somewhere with a spell and that there will be a person led by eternal sorrow who will unleash this monster in the name of revenge."  
"Whoa! Do we know where this book is?" Sakura asked   
"Don't ask stupid questions Sakura, if we know that then we wouldn't even need you to kill the monster. We'd just destroy the book,"

Everyone else was talking about other stuff.  
"So you and shadow huh?" Asked Sue curious about Barry's relationship.   
"It's going pretty great I think.i really like him and he's very respectful. I think he's a keeper tbh" Barry said smiling while thinking about his bf.

Shadow   
Shadow looked down thinking about how he did not deserve either sonic or Barry considering what an asshole he was. He was filled with such sorrow, he barely bare it. Sonic lifted up shadows chin with his hand.  
"Hey man don't look so glum, Jerry'll get over it and you and I can be happy together again !" Sonic comforted  
"His names Barry" shadow said , he wasnt sure if this was a good idea, h still loved Barry and he felt like maybe sonic was using him but he was so captivated in those bright green eyes and soft blue fur.

'Itll all work out you'll see" sonic said hugging shadow close and kissing him on the lips, at first shadow pulled back a little knowing this was wrong as he still was dating Barry but then he melted into the kiss. 

But just then shadow got a call on his wristwatch thing.  
" I'm sorry, I have to get this" he apologized.

It was duskstarr  
"Hello duskstarr?"   
"Shadow where are you? You're not with sonic are you?"   
"Why is it your business's who I'm with??  
"Shadow what about Barry?? You can't just do this to him"  
"Duskstarr this isn't your business, leave me alone" shadow grumbled angrily as sonic out an arm around his should and stuck out a tongue at duskstarr, then he grabbed shadows face and kissed him again as shadow ended the call.

An: keep reading. Plz leave. A comment god bless


	10. dramatic feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wow! 10 whole chapters, this is probably the longest fanfic I've ever written AND not only that but the one I have drawn the most fanart for. I have the whole story just plotted out in a notebook. THank y'all so much for reading, I appreciate any and all feedback so like, it would be ggreat for you to tell me what you do or dont like about the fanfic. Thank and Ennjoy

Once hte group got back from their adventures at the ice cream store it was about 8 o'click and it was time for bed so most everyone wen t upstairs. Sakura invited Dan to spend the night in her hotel room ;) and Arim,Sue and Barry all went to their respective rooms but befire they did Barry asked Duskstarr where Shadow was, he was hoping to say goodnight before going up to bed.  
"uuh, Shaodw's out doing official governmnet business, you know how it is." she said nervously. unable to make eye contact with the editor.  
"okay, I understand" barry said disappointedly with a sad look in his face. It crushed Duskstarr to see him ike that and it also made him furious. She wanted to rip out Shadows guts. The look on Barrys face looked like that of a puppydog's that just dropped its icecream on the ground and also earlier that day its mother told him that he was a disappointment.

"I'm sorry" se said.  
"no,no I understand, he must be very busy. the poor guy" Barry said

"Barry there;s something I need to tell you..." Duskstarr started,   
"you're not in love with me are you?" Barry ask  
"no no no, Shadow is cheating on you!" She blarted  
"what"Barry said silently, his throat was al choaked up  
"I know right!?" Duskstarr shouted "He and sonic were making out when I called him!"  
"b-but I thought he loved me..."BArry looked down, a single tear rolled down his rugged manly face.  
"I'm so so sorry" Duskstarr added

Barry walked slowly up to his room and cried himself to sleep that night  
At 10:30 Pm (way too late at night to come home >:( Shadow arrived, Sonic dropped him off in his red car and then he drove off, his speakers loudly blaring his favorite song, but his favorite band which is Crush 40.

Shadow walked into the lobby and saw that Duskstarr was staring at him. He didnt expect anyone to be awake at thsi hour.  
"what?" He demanded in a harsh tone  
"How can you do this to Barry, He is a sweet bro and he loves you so much." She said angrilly  
"Listen Duskstarr you just doont understand me" Shadow said crossing his arms and turning his head so hes not facing her.  
"but-" she started  
"I dont wanna hear it" and shadow stormed upstairs to his room and he cried himself to sleep

 

AN: this one is short im sorry, sometimes your write a desciption full of inspiration and then you stare at an empty writing space for 30 minutes and you can only come up w/ this much but once the wtory gets going agagin itll be good just you wait.


	11. shadarry is sinking like a rock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry is sad because he knows the truth now. Shadow is a dirty lemon-stealing whore

in the last chapter Shadow fucking Cheated on poor dear sweet sweat Barry. Duskstarr whitnessed the whole dang thing tho and now more shit insues as a result. 

It's the morning and everyone comes down to the lobby for breakfast. The whole place smells of pancakes and maple syrup and sausages and scrambled eggs which gets Dan real excited for the day since because he loves pancakes and also he spent the night with Sakura ;). However to Barry the room only smeled of deceit and a broken heart. He felt so torn about what Shadow had done that if he saw Shadow he swore to himself he would kill him.

Although just a few minutes later of breakfast starting Shadow came down Barry did not kill him because although this was unforgivable, Barry still loved him, and also there was too many witnesses around.  
"'mornin sweetheart" Shadow said, sitting next to Barry and grabbing 4 pancakes with his fork from the large pile in the middle of the table. Barry felt like he was crumpling up inside. He felt betrayed and angry. His hands balled into fists, but he couldnt think of anything to say, so he stayed silent.  
"Baerry(thats shadows pet name for him) why arent you saying good morning back?" Shadow asked, a little nervously  
"I need to talk to you after breakfast..." Barry said qquietly, he didnt eat anything  
"lets just talk now then come on" Shadow said while standing up from the table taking Barry to the bedroom. "so what's up/" Shadoow saked Barry looking him in the eyes  
"y-you know very well what's up Shadwo the Hedgehog" Barry said, his voice deeper than usual. He was on the verge of tears, he hid his face in his hands.

"who told you?" Shadow asked.   
"Why does it matter?? aren't you sorry at ALL!?" I find out you cheat on my and the first thing you wanna know is who snitched!!?????????" Barry yelled through his tears.  
"Barry, ah fuck, I'm so sorry. I don't know what to say I'm sorry." Shadow apologized, holding Barry's hand.

"Shut up, Shadow, just don't say anything!" Barry said breaking down into a fit of tears.  
"man i'm so sorry Barry..." shadow put a hand on Barry's back but he swatte it away.  
Barry was sobbing.   
"Just get out of here Shadow, I dont wanna hear you anymore." Barry yelled burying his face into a pillow.  
Shadow left the room and closed the door. he sank to the ground next to a wall.

"whoa what was that all about?" Dan asked in a serious tone. he had recently finished breakfast adn while walking out of the dining area he over heard Barry yelling at Shadow.  
"I dont wanna talk about it..." Shadow said hiding his face in his knees.  
'you sure?" Dan asked supportively.  
"yeah I'm sure" Shadow said.

"what;s going on?" piped in Sakura behind Dan.  
"I don't know babe, something's going on between Shadow and Barry." Dan answered  
"Aw, that sucks, what happened?" Sakura asked with genuine concern for her two close friends.  
"Shad doesn't wanna talk about it :(" Dan replied  
":(" said Sakura

"Can we talk to barry or does he wanna be left alone?" Asked dan helpfully  
"I don;t care" Shadow grumbled.

Sakura walked towards the door to the bedroom, Dan was behind him.   
"heyyyyy, Barry are you okay?? Do you need some hugs???????????" SAakura asked like a true friend.   
"no, no I'm o-okay" Barry's voice was muffled in a pillow.  
"but we're here to help you :3" Sakura said, sitting next to Barry on the bed and patting his muscular back that was covered with a red plaid shirt that had sleeves that only went to the elbows.  
"yeah care-Bare we;re you're friends, tell us what's wrong" Dan added standing next to him next to the bed.  
"Sh-Shadow cheated on me!!!!" Barry cried.  
"That dirty WHORE" Dan yelled.  
"Babe shhhhhhh" sakura said petting Dan's chest to calm him down  
"pap"

Dan looked at Barry "dude that fucking sucks"  
"IKR LOL" barry added


	12. Visits from lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obama?? Arin?? Shadow?? SONIc???

In the last chapter Barry is sad because shadow broke up with him.

"Listen Barry, if you want my opinion, watashi think you should break up with him desu." Sakura suggested wisely   
"Yeah you don't need that shitlamp in your life." Dan agreed

"*sniff* do you think so? But I love him and I want him to feel bad about cheating on me. If I just let him go then he will not face concequences." Barry said sadly  
"We'll staying together with him isn't really good either" Sakura contorted

Barry felt such betrayal and that feeling when you're angry. Anger

"I think I just wanna be alone... But thank you for trying to help." Barry conferees with his head in his knees.

"Okay. But if you need to talk or anything then just tell me okay??" Dan confronted. " you know that you can tell me anything."

Then they left the room, leaving Barry some time for himself.

Just then the sound of a helicopter was heard from outside and in walked the familiar group iof GUN soldiers.

Obama was with them, he commanded his guards to stay outside as he walked into the breakfast area as Arin, Sue and Duskstarr were still eating.

"Uh, good morning to you three, I hope you uhh, don't mind that I've come for a visit." Obama proclaimed, sitting down and helping himself to a plate of still warm pancakes.

"Not at all Mr. President!" Duskstarr said officially and business-like. 

"Please, don't be so modest Duskstarr, just call me Obama that goes for all of you. 

"Can I really?" Sue asked. Amazed rthat she was really talking to the president of the united stars of America.

"Of course. That goes for you too Arin ." Obama said lowering his sunglasses to look at a madly blushing Arin Hanson.

"How do you know my name!?" Arin was tripping over his words filled with so much honor that the leader of the nation he lived in would bother to remember his name.

"How could I not?" Obama chuckled leaderly, "I'm a huge fan tbh, I love your egoraptor cartoons. And I'm awfully fond of Starbomb."

"You like my cartoons?" Arin couldn't believe it, this was the best day of his life.

"Of course, don't be so surprised, Arin, you're truly talented." Obama complimented.  
Duskstarr stood up. " should I let you guys be alone together haha" she joked leaving the table.

"What" arin cluelessly blushed

"I'll go too then" sue agreed staring at Obama because its not every day that you get to see the pres up close.

After the girls left Obama scooted close to Arin and said in a deeper, personal voice that he never used for conferences. 

"You know Arin, you're awfully special, considering, I, the ruler of the entire country, look up to you." 

"Oh gosh, I-I guess I am." He was blushing profusely and was super nervous but he suddenly calmed down when the president put his hand on the animators. 

"You don't have to be nervous around me arin, you've already won my love" Obama said while staring deep into the other man's eyes. 

Then Obama put his other hand on Arin's unshaven face and they shared a quick kiss before Obama stood up to leave.

"You cannot tell anyone about this Arin Hanson." Obama proclaimed as he left with the GUN agents back on the helicopter as all arin could do was stare on dumbfoundedly trying to asses the situation. 

Once the pres. Had left Shadow also left but on a mother cycle, he rode into town. More specifically to Sonics apartment. 

Once he arrived, sonic key him in and shadow sat on his couch.

"So did you break up with Sharry?" Sonic asked cooly poring himself a drink.

"His name is Barry." Shadow complied in an annoyed voice. "And yes, I did" the black hedgehog added mattress-of-factly

"Cool, so like now are we dating or what??" Sonic asked.

"I don't know sonic. I feel like maybe I made a mistake cutting it off with Barry. Maybe we should rush getting back together, or whatever." Shadow said fidgeting with his gloves.

"Ugh this again, man you're always so cautious. You already broke up with him to be with me so why don't you just stick to that desicion huh?" Sonic added impatiently.

" yeah you're probably right.." Shadow felt terrible about what he was doing to Barry but sonic and him go way back. 

Back at the hotel place Barry decided to go on a walk to sort out his thoughts. He was wandering around the forest on an old path. He had been walking for a couple hours when came across an old building. It looked to be uninhabited for several years.   
The doors were made of old rotting wood, despite the fact they were locked Barry easily kicked them down with his strength. He'd been working out

Inside there was an old abandoned lybrary.

An: find out what will happen by giving mye attention over the Internet or praying for my sinful soul


	13. Barry finds books and Shadow is sad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the prayers, unfortunatley im still sinful as ever, anyway I finally got my computer fixed so I'll be rolling out better quality chapters, I'm gonna finish this story eventually I promis, I've got the whole thing planned and I;ll do something with those evetually.I was thinking of adding someone new like Guy Fieri or like some other celebrity. If you have any suggestions for new characters then feel free to tell me in the comments. Who are we kidding no one is reading this. Anyway it'll porbably be Guy Fieri. But I'll also take OCs if you wanna see them in content that you didnt make. sooooo.... yeah. I love you and thanks for reading this, Im putting my whole soul into this fanfiction. PLease leave a kudos I need attention

Barry had been trudging through the deep green forest for several hours thinking where he went wrong. Wondering if there had been anything he should have done to keep Shadow with him. He then stumbled across a clearing in the jungle and a large building that I described in the last chapter. Anyway he broke in.

Barry liked the occasional book but he wasn't like Twilight Sparkle level into books so the library was somewhat fascinating but not that much :/  
The Library was awfully old, It looks to have been abandoned almost immediately after the islands rebiulance back in 2002 one year after the original was compleatly obliterated by the evil Dr. Robotnick, who had since been sent to and broke out of prison ,like, 40 million times.

Barry Looked through all the books, the library main consisted on non-fiction stuff on Biology and Chemistry and other school subjects that I fucking suck at (grammar, history and Physics).

there were a couple books on advanced robot building that Barry removed from the shelves and leafed through, the books were old but unused. At least the ones in the floor Barry was on. The reading helped Barry take his mind off things, he took a couple pictures of the place with his camera phone and wished he brought a coffee or something. He looked at a couple of the biology books, he noticed among them was an old journal describing all sorts of experiments done on the old island. but the back did not match teh dewey decimal system of where it was so the journal must have been misplaced but he did not see a part of the library that had the same numbers. BArry, like me, dows not understand how the Dewey Decimal system works.

\--Meanwhile--

Sakura was at a training with Duskstarr because that;s what she;s here for in the first place. She was currently doing swordfighting with Duskstarr. She was doing very good and Duskstarr was thuroughly impressed. Dan was sitting on a foldable chair on the sidelines watching and cheering Sakura on.

"Not bad, Sakura." Duskstarr said impressidly wiping the sweat off her soft raspberry colored furr, (do bats have fur? Rouge looks like she would be soft but idk??)  
"Arigatou!" Sakura said bowing after they had finished their training. She took a sip of gatorade that she had in a waterbottle to make sure that her flesh prison is properly hydrated.

Dan stood up and Applauded Sakura for her amazing skills with the sword.  
"WOOO! WAY TO GO BAE!!!! I'm so, so proud of you" He shouted from the chair then he stood up and ran over to Sakura and hugged her.

"haha, hey keep it PG guys, this is serious." Duskstarr said jokingly.  
everyone was laughing and having a goodtime :)

\---Shadong---

Shadow is walking out of Sonic's house, he decieded on not launching this relationship again. Sonic is begging him to come back and to reconsider but Shaodw realised that Sonic's kind of a dick and although Barry would be a good match for him Barry deserves better so Shadow is just going to be alone for a while. Shadow got on his bike and he played the soong all along by Kid Cudi (an: rly cool song you should check it out, i like to listen to it when I draw. Little did you know I'm more of a visual arts person. I know its hard to believe because i'm sure you're thinking "but shining, you're so good at writing" bweel guess what??? I'm DUAL TALENTED i can bolth write AND draw, which is weird because literally everyone else in my family is a musician) So anyway Shadsy is riding his bike back to the hotel nad he lets his tears of lonliness fly behind him and they do that sparkly anime thing in the light of the sunset.

He pulls his bike up after riding through the forest to get into the parking lot of the hotel/training building and he runs up to his bedroom, he sobs into his pillow thinking about the opportunity he ruining with the lumberjack looking editor of game grumps and also previous highschool sweetheart Sonic the Hedgehog.

After crying to himself for like 3 hours he walks downstairs and he sees Duskstarr there. She was all sweaty and gross and was about to take a shower cause she just finished the workout training with Sakura. She was wearing a very health goth outfit of a black sweatshirt and black sweatpants. 

"Hey Shad, what's up?" She asks, friendly words but a reserved tone.  
"you were right" Shadow admits quietly.  
"What?" Duskstarrs eyebrows widened.

"you were right about Sonic, and about Barry and everything." Shadow stares at the ground as he mutters.  
"oh" SHe says but not in a way that would end the convo

"I broke it off with both of them" shdaow  
"oh" She says ina way that does end the conversation.

She gives Shadow a worried look and leaves to get cleaned up cause shes sweaty as FUCK.  
Sakura walks ina bit later with Dan;s hand in her hand because they are a thing now just like my band OH SHIIIT(an: my band's name is One Thing or A thing, depending on the context. so like when people ask us if we're a thing like with a band member we;re like HELL YEAHAHAHAHAHAH even though everyone else in my band is straight :/)

okay so Dan and Sakura are smooching and shit cause they love each other soooo much. Sakuras hand is holding Dans hand o_0 and Shadow looks longingly at them with Sadness in his deep poetic soul. (an: its my headcanon that Shadow likes to write shitty poetry in his free time) 

"What?" Dan asks threateningly because he wants to protect the honor of his close friend Barry Kramer.

"n-nothing" Shadow says looking away and considering running back to his room.

"Man, you're lucky I'm not the type to get angry because I would beat the shit out of you if I was someone else. I can't believe you would do something like this to Barry!" Dan angered loudly. Sakura put the hand that wasn't holding Dan''s hand on his facee to calm him down because Sakura was a good GF.

"I know... TBH I would deserve that..." Shadow professed

"well, uh dude... I didn't really... I'm sorry, I let my anger control my words and anctions UnU" dan Disclosed.  
" no... no, you're a good friend. Barry is lucky to have you..." Shaodw vocalized.

"where is Barry-Sama anyway?"pondered the poignant Sakura  
"I don't know..." Shadow said holding his face in his giant hedgehog hands

"I think he went out to take a walk a while ago... although he should be back by now?" Dan promulgated

"huh, I'll call him" said Sakura taking her phone out of her light purpple high waisted shorts that had a pink loose shirt tucked into it that had a picture of a milk carton on it. She dialed Barry's nukber and it rang

\----BArry -----

Barry was reading a book about the dietary habits of different types of snakes that live in Russia. He lost track of the time, as he was lighting the bbok with the light of hisflashlight that he brought with him.  
suddenly his phone rings a familiar song, it is Hatsune Miku's cover of All Star by Smash Mouth, (like me, Barry enjoys Dank Memes)

He picks it up after debating in his head whether he wants to pick up or nah, cause it might be Shadow and he's not ready for that but he picked it up anyway.

"hello?" Barry asked into the speaker  
"Moshi moshi Barry? It's me, your good tomodachi, Sakura!!" Sakuraspoke into her pinkbdazzled flip phone.  
"oh hey Sakura" BArry said kinda sad :(  
"Where are you??? Are you okay??" Sakura is such a caring friend. SHes the best  
"yeah, I found an old building that I'm exploring..." Barry added.  
"Oh okay, well come back soon it's getting Dark..." Sakura said in a maternal fasion because her horoscope sign is a cancer which means that she is womanly and maternal.  
"it took a few hours to find this place, I might just spend the night here idk." Barry said shrugging while saying it even though no one could see him.  
"please be careful" Sakura said

"k lol bye" Batty ended the conversation

\---Sakura---  
"Barry is gonna be spending the night in an old abandoned building he found in the middle of the woods" Sakura told everyone after hanging up the phone.

"Mayeb we should go look for him?? I want him to be okay, I mean after everything he went through it wou;dn't be that good to leave him alone!" Dan disseminated.

"yeah although maybe he needs some time alone??" Sakura rejoindered  
"Yeah I guess..." Dan said  
"well lets go to bed, it's p late" Sakura said grabbing Dan's hand and walking upstairs.

Shadow was left alone in the lobby with his emotions, he sat on the couch and took out a notepad and wrote some shitty poetry  
here is an example:  
I couldn't break one heart it had to be two  
but rn all I can think about is you  
cause I love you so much  
but I dropped you from my clutch  
cause my mind is so easy taken  
and now my hearts brakin'  
I want you back  
but you''re heart I'll forever lack  
cause I was such a fool

AMN: THITS shits FINALLY GOING TOWARDS A DIRECTION, tune it next time to see what else happens


	14. LiBARRY haha like library but with Barry omfg lmoa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey wow 300 views?? WOw! I know half of those are probs mine but listen this is a rel landmark and to celebrate I have decicede to not put GUy Fierir in the fanfic. SO like I'm sorry if this chapter isnt high quality I had a really bad day :(. It was fun cause I had a friend over but all I ate today was half a pretzle and a slice of cake, but I might go and eat something else later. Man, I really hate school and lately ive been thinking about what I really wanna do when I grow up cause like, sometimes you have a plpan youve had since middle school but youre getting older and you realise that maybe you dont even wanna do that thing you were planning. But wat I do know I wanna do... is finish this fanfiction so enjoy!!!

Barry had found an old couch on the second floor of the lybrary. It was old but still good. It was protected by the building so aside from being a lil dusty there wasnt any mold or bugs or anything. Barry laid on the couch and slowly fell asleep wondering about alll the secrets that this prison island could hold and about how Shadow was a jerk but it didn't mean there was anything wrong with Barry, just that he chose the wrong hedgehog to love. :(

(I just ate a ham sandwich)

Back at Casa Di Sakura and friends, Sakura is in her room and Dan is sitting on her bed but they're both wearing pijamas so calm DOWN  
"I hope Barry's going to be okay.." Sakura said looking down honestly. She tied her lavender rose colored strands of hair into a messy bun, She was wearing a Black Butler shirt and loose pink pijama pants, she wasn't wearing any socks and her townails were a teal colour that matched the teal Streak in her hair.

Dan was wearing a baggy old navy blue shirt on top and was wearing dark blue plaid pants, He had recently dyed a matching teal blue streak in his hair. (thats so cute when couples do that like Arin and Suzy!)  
"I'm sure he'll work things out. Barry's a strong guy." Dan reassured his lover as she sat next to him on the bed and rubbed her face on dans arm until Dan wrapped an arm around her dainty feminine shoulder.  
"you think?" Sakura inquired as her head rested on Dan's shoulder.  
"I hope" Dan corrected

then they went to sleep and then it is morning  
(I wish I had some fried chicken -_-)

Barry woke up, for a moment forgetting where he was and realising his surroundings he decided that it would be a good idea to leave back to the hotel thing early in the morning before anyone gets to worried.

At least that was his plan untill he found a door that had DO NOT ENTER written in all caps on a door.

Barry could not resist the temptation to see what was behind that door. The library was abandoned more than a decade ago, he was sure he couldn't get in trouble for breaking the rule the door had established.  
He walked towards the door and turned the knob. To the tall man's surprise it was unlocked!  
inside there was a dark stairway that lead downways, Barry was sure it was just a storage closet or an employee break room waiting for him at the bottom but he still advanced lower out of curiosity as the sayin goes "Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back."

At the bottom of the stairway there was another door, this one was made of metal, and a light grey color. This was also unlocked. Inside there seemed to be just another floor of library. Barry was confused as to why they would but a DO NOT ENTER sign in front of a pathway to just the lower level of the library.

He looked around with his flashlight, the area wasn't pitch black because there were a few small windows close to the ceiling but it wasn't bright enough to read the covers of the books.

In the back there was a shelf that only contained 2 books. Barry approached. the shelf held the two books on opposite sides as if presenting some kind of choice.  
On the right there was an untouched copy of the Holy Bible, Barry rolled his eyes at this and looked at the other book that had nothing on the cover but some strange circular symbol and pages of it that look like were ripped out and then put back in. This intrigued Barry immensely as he took the book off the shelf and walked upstairs so he could read it.

AN: sorry this chapter is short I'm stressed with school stuff and whatnot but I love hoyu and I hope you enjoyed. If not??? then how about leaving me a COMMENT telling in exact detail what i could do to help you enjoy this story ;)


	15. nothing happens and I am sad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howdy everyone i love each and every person who has read up to this point, if you are reading this. You look super cute ;) ;) and also last charpet i talked alot bout our ol' buddy ol' pal Barry Kramer!! but now... I will talk about other characters like maybe Sue cause she never gets any attention and shes like a combination of like 4 ppl i know IRL and 4 is like how many people i know. OH YEAH i put fanfart up on my blog which is shiningbeatyfluff.tumblr.com btws so if u wanna know what sakura looks like in my minds eye look at the picture and you will know

An: in the aslt chapter barry sis some stuff at a library like reading evil sqatan books but now sakura does a thing.

Sakura opens her crimson light pink eyes and she turn to the left (to the left) and it is Dan and he is there and his hair smells rly gross but sometimes you need to make comprimises for love <3 She stands up on her long slender legs and she's out of the bed!!!

She goes to the bathrom to put on her make up cause even though she has perfect natural beauty, she likes to wear makeeip. :) Dan arises from his slumber and trudges over to her and wraps and arm around the waist

"mornin' Bae" He whispered  
"goodmorning Danny" Sakura giggeld she loved dan so much, even stronger than the love for romeo was for julliet. Sakura kissed dans stupid face and dan blushed cause sakura was a super cute babe.  
"I got a text from Barry" DAn muttered while brushing his teeth in the second sink.  
"oh?" sakuar inquired  
"he's gonna come back soon be4 lunch he said" Dan said to his beautiful grillfriend.  
"oh thats good" sakura said while puttnig on her fake eyelashes so she can reach her maximum kawaiiness  
"we should probs go eat breakfast soon" Dan said as he washed his face and hes so nice.  
"k" Skaura said "but i wont eat much im on a diet" She admitted  
"but WHY??" Dan demanded  
"well cause imma be saving the world yeah? and then Ill hae to be on tv and stuff and i wanna look good for that" DSakura said embareesssed cause she isnt perfect and a size 0, in european men's size she's like a 27-29 (I only buy mens pants now, lke they're made of better material, the pockets are bigger, they come with belts almost always. theres almost no difference in shape except the back pockets are lower. if u a girl and you want good pants you should fuck gendered marketing up its shithole and buy man's pants amen) Anyway sakura feels really bad about how she looks cause she feels like she could do more to look nice while she's still youthful.  
"Babe, you looks SO good!!!" Dan said almost insulted by how Sakura doesnt know shes so beautiful.  
"y-you really think so?" SAkura asks looking at dan  
"yeh" Dan answered looking sakura in her eyeballs  
"i love you" Sakura whispeered and Dan and her hugged and kisseD AT THE SAME TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_____________sudeenly Sue is doing a thing________  
Sue is outside the hotel she hasnt been doing much since they got there. Sometimes she hung out with Sakura but since Sakura's getting into this relationship with Dan Avidan lead singer of hit band Nninja Sex Party (WHAIT WHAT IF YOU DID A JAZZ ARRANGES OF ALL THE NSP SONGS AND THEN YOU CALLED IT NINJA SAX PARTY OMFG WHAT A GREAT IDEA) so anyway shes all :'( buy herself outside and the Arin sits next to her.

"Hey Dude!" Arin sauys all chill  
"hey" Sue replies   
"So what's up" Arin asks  
"nothin' much, just being bored. Honestly it seems everyone here is getting along well except me. I came here to be with Sakura but she's occupied with your friend so I guess I'm just useless..." Sue sadly says  
"Aw well, you're not useless, dont talk like that. I'm sure Sakura really apreciates that you're here to give her moral support" Arin consoles  
"aw thanks, ur p cool" Sue adds  
":)" Arin guestures  
"So what have you been up to?" Sue asks  
"well, you wont belive me but ill tell you anyway... I've been skyping with Obama and like, we're pretty much dating now? " Arin says  
'oh lucky you," Sue says kind of angry becaus it seems like EVERYone is getting a nice relationship eccept her and also Barry and Shadow also but shes not really in on that gossip so she feels personally attacked.

 

\-----MEANWHILEA AT SONIC'S FUCKING PLACE-----  
sonic was pacing around his apartment with his hand in his headges  
"that was way not cool bro" he says to himself "i cant believe! this is what i get for being so pushy UGH shadow is such a wuss UGH" he is frustratedly pounding his arms on his thousand dollar coffee table. "I cant believe im wasting on my TIME on such A LOSER" Sonic yells in frustration

Sonic then goes to the bar and drinks away his sorrows and then calls up tails and talks about all this and tails listens and then goes on the internet and complains about how sonic friendzoned him and only dates asshole.

\------fuck i dunno----  
The writer is sitting on their bed with the laptop in front of them, in the backgroudn there is the sound of game grumps remixes. they are cold but they don't want to put on a sweater. they're a little hungry but would rather not go downstairs to eat. they have tied up their hair and they stare at their computer screen stuck at an impass, they do not know who to write about so they decided to just write about themselves like the narcissistic fuck they are. They have just watched the video Octopimp just put up about why he's no longer doing homestuck videos and they think briefly about if perhaps tehy should deleate their Vocaloid blog since they never update it anymore. Vocaloid reminds them of a close and dear friend they have that they designed Sue after, just if she was gay and also had a little more self-confidence. They then think about watching another episode of Cowboy Bebop instead of finishing this chapter. They they dicide that they'll just end the chapter here and watch it. B)


	16. Barry returnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi there! Thanks for making it up to this point! there sure is a lot of words in this fanfiction, maybe not to you as you have read the whole thing like a pro, but if I wasn't the writer I would take one lok at the word count and say 'no' and scroll past it. However, I hate reading and you, I assume, enjoy reading as you look for fanfics to read in your spare time. I do as well, but not as often. sometimes I feel like I might have some kind of disability since every person onm planet earth enjoys reading except me, but I might just be stupid but that's okay. I don't need to be smart, i just need to be alive. I guess.

Barry was sitting on the couch in the downstairs area of the lybrary mysterious book in one hand, flashlight in the other. He was reading away at all the interesting profecies and warnings and spells that were written into the book in neat handwriting. The book didn't seem to be organized in any peculiar fashion. There was a few that stuck out to Barry like a concentration spell that, if it was legit, mightbe able to help Barry while he's working. Or other useful things like good luck spells. Around the back of the book there was a profecy that fortold the end of days. It said it would be similar to what the bible said but instead of Jesus returning it would be a big space lizard that Jesus fought off while he was alive but it doesnt mention that in the bibel because when they wrote the bible they thought adding that part would make jesus too unrealistic and ppl would think christianity would be a weird cult to which another council memeber replied "and walking on water and drinking jesus blood WONT???" but they didnt add hte lizard thing after all.

Anyway there was an incantation written in the book that said that it could summon the lizard prematurely so it wouldn't be as strong. it would also follow the command of anyone who resuurected it. Barry thought that might be useful info for the group. He stuffed the book into the bag he brought with him and he took off to back to the hotel. 

Once he arrived breakfast had just ended, everyone was walking out of teh dining area. Sakura and Dan (who were holding hands) saw him and immediatly rushed over like good friends. Also Sue followed cause she was curious what was up(BTW a drawing I made of Sue is now up on my blog, I've mentioned the url before but again its shiningbeatyfluff.tumblr.com )

"Barry! It's so nicto see you again! Watashi was so worried about you!"Sakura told Barry excitedly  
"yeaah dude, itws great to see youagain! you okay??" Dan :)  
Sue looked at Barry, wondering where he was, she's not really in the loop with anything thats really going on so she didn't really say anything she just looked with her brown eyes and youthful soul. They say the eyes are a window to the soul and I guess that's true maybe but you're eyes are also part of your gross flesh prison and should not be associated with the soul. and in writing they always say like 'you're eyes look so much older than you' like if ur wise or something but tbh I cant really see that irl. everyones eyes look like eyes and I'm getting grossed out thinking about eyes now. But wise eyes are like the eyes giving an expression of being calm which isnt old or wise its just not emotional. IDk I think eyes are the same as everything else and theres nothing really poetic about them 'cept that ppl have water come outta them when they get emotions which is weird. humans are pretty faulty animals since they get physically effected buy things that are just in their brain like emotions. Also Brains are dumb as shit. HwateverI'm getting off topic

"I'm okay bro, thanks for worrying though. I think I just needed to be away from everyone for a while. I think this was pretty good for me." Bary said with a shy smile on his face, he felt so greatful for the friendship of Dan and Sakura

Barry went up to his room and waved hello to Arin on the way. He sat on his bed and read more from the book. There was all sorts of information on ancient beasts and stuff of that sort but no information on how to punch the sun which dissappointed both him adn the writer (tberes a heat wave where I am rn and I hate it so much cause its september and I dont wanna shave so I wear long sleaved things, but the sun is hot and I get hot and sad. adn also I borrowed some deo spray from a classmate that i have a crush on and it smells really bad :( and i still smell like it :'( )

Maenwhile everyone is in the living room discussing things\

"So I think our training with Sakura is going pretty good, If we keep up like how we are now, I think we can be ready for what's coming in two montsh time." Duskstarr said in an official tone, she was wearing a black jacket and a greyish blue t-shirt that said Cute Mama on it in unfiltered grey comic sans, she was also wearing dark green pants and brown hiking boots. She had tied up her hair in the back. Her legs were crossed and she was sitting up staright.

"Okay great! So... what are we gonna do while she fights this supposed demon?" Dan asks whith his arm around Skauras Shoulder.  
"well, you guy's'll probs be staying here at the base or like in some government secret hideout to make sure you can morally support Sakura from somewhere without getting hurt." Duskstarr spoke out of her lips that had a green color that matched her pants.

"oh okay" Dan said sitting as close to sakura as possible because they are dating and they love each other so much.  
"Are you really positive that skaura can do this?" Shadow asked but everyone ignored him because cheating on sweat precious sweet sweet Barry has tarnished the good name of Shadow the Hedgehog.

"So anyway... Sakura is good at everything she needs to be and I tink everything will be okay" Duskstarr smiled  
"she doesn't" Said the writer to you into your ear so no one else could hear. The writer also played with your hair and told you that you look lovely today and that you shouldn't stress to much on all the things you worry about.

anyway the meeting was ajourned and everyone left to go back to do whatever. Except Sakura who had training and Dan went upstairs into Arins room because they agreed that they'd start doing Game Grumps Here as well. 

"Hey bro you ready to start the first grumps sesh in like forever??"  
"Ah yeah I guess so but what should we play? there was a small collection of games in the hotel area but there wasn't really anything interesting.  
"ugh I have ON idea" ARin threw his head back in frustration. He plopped down on his hotel room bed and Dan sat next to him. Arin then grabbed Dan by the shoulders and pulled him down onto the bed with him and they both started giggling like idiots and they're having a good time when suddenly Sue walks in

"haha oh hi sue" arin greets  
"what;s going on between Shadow and Barry they're both shouting at each other upstairs???" Sue is confused  
"oh shit" Dan walks upstairs and he sees that Sahdow has been locked outta barrys room  
"Barry please! just let me explain!!" Shadow Begged, banging his fist on the door  
"LEAVE ME ALONE" Barry Cried

"Dude, Shadow if he wants to be left alone then leave him alone bro" Dan tried to calm Shadow down, he put out his hands to show he is not agressive.  
"SHUT UP DUDE you have no idea what this is like why do you even have to butt into everything all the time jeez" Sahdwo angered  
"s-sorry dude I just..." Dan got quiet  
it was quiet and Barry from the other side of the door was crying into a pillow and being angry at Shadow.   
Arin came upstaris with Sue also

"Dude what the fuck." Arin said  
"what?" Sue asked noone but also everyone.  
"Shadow cheated on Barry" Arin whispered to her.  
"they were dating?" Sue asks  
"yeah" Arin answered

Dan stormed past Arin and Sue angrilly and silently and went up to Sakura's room and sat on a couch and ran his hands through his hair. It was not a good feeling to get yelled at for just trying to help. He just turned on his TV and watched some Steven Universe to calm down.

tune in next time for more thing!!!!!!!! thanks for reading


	17. The beast awakens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I never would've guessed we would make it this far!! We're getting pretty close to the ned of this marvelous masterpiece and I'm almost a little sad, I'm also a little sick and very tired so get ready for the ride of your life!!!!!!

in the last chapter BArry came back from the lybarry and he argued with Shadow who is a trash Amen

It has now been exactly one month since the events of the last chapter and Sakura has improved even more than how anyone would have even imagined. She is the fucking best and I love her and I am so proud of her and you are too. Also She and Dan are like really close <3, Sue is still getting along. She has been updating her coking blog regularly again and Arin and Obama are P much dating. Sonic is still working at the diner and he is dating Amy again but he doesn't feel like the relationship will lsat bacuse he doesnt even like Amy that much. Shadow is still sad and Beery is still mad at him and Shadow keeps trying to get him back but Berry is more anger than ever.

"Beery it''s been more than a month! Please just talk to me!" Shadow was begging, following Berry back from the dining area after lnch Barry silently walked back up to his room. He couldn't take this anymore. It seemed any time he was outside of his room Shadow was trying to get him back. Barry wished that he could wipe Shadows face off the earth. Why couldn't he understand that it was OVER. Barry grabbed his man-purse and put the evil book in it along with some snacks in case he got hungry and also a water bottle so that he can keep his flesh prison hydrated.

Barry ran out of his room and outside to a clearing in the forest and set up everything for a spell that will help him finally get revenge on Shadow the Hedgehog. He made an intricate pattern out of white sand againt some durt and also he lit some candles and did some chanting w/e anyway he summoned a terrifyingly large beast!!! 

As all this was going down Duskstarr heard the beast roar back at the hotel during training and she stopped the trainng,  
"but, it's early... we, we still ahve 3 and a half weeks..." she said quietly in horror.  
"What was that!?" Sakura exclaimed. She was scared adn became confused.

Everyone who was in the building including Sue and Arin stood outside towards where the sound was coming from. They saw the wingspan of a large red lizard spread and fly off with someone on it's head.

"is that Baerry???" Shadow yelled  
"I- I think it is..." Arin answered.

everyone was filled with fear and scaredness. They all thought that the beast had captured Barry. 

"We'll have to fly after it." Shadow said compleatly seriously.   
just then a helicopter landed behind them, and Obama stepped out motioning his hand to invite everyone into his chopper  
"I'm way ahead of you boys." He commented coyly.  
Everyone was all sitting in a circle, Duskstarr had her head in her hands hyperventilating "this is it. The day we've been training for our whole life. Even though it's early... We can do it. We're going to be fine... We can do it." Duskstarr muttered

"that's the spirit Duskstarr!" Sakura cheered "Ganbatte! I think we can do it. I've been traingin and I think I'm ready and with my freinds by my side Watashi can do anything!!! XD" Sakura encouraged and her uplifting speech helped everyone calm down a little bit.  
"Sir, target is approaching what do>??? THe pilot asked the president.

"what? Why is it approaching us?" Obama demanded righteously  
"no idea sir, what should i do about it?"  
"Fire the missles" Obama ordered.   
but suddenly there was a loud CLUNK and the helicopter was falling out of the air.

"Oh shit dude we're gonna die!!" Arin panicked as he hugged Obama's arm and Obama stood up and wrapped an arm around him all protective and said "not today"  
everyone grabbed parachutes and they all jumped out.

they all landed in a big corn feild and huddled into a group. they had to stay close to the ground because the dragon was still looking for them as it seemed.  
"Oh man we're in some deep shit. Oh god we're gonna die nooooooo" Arin started sobbing and Obama put a hand on his back to comfort him a litttle. Dan also petted his arm but was mostly focused on Sakura.  
"Listen guys, panicing and getting scared isn't going to help. We need t stay calm its our ony hope" She looked at all her friends  
"yeah, you're right baby. We need to calm down. We can do this if we work together I'm sure" Dan reassured.  
"yes, yes we can do it. this is what everything has been building up to after all. " Duskstarr agreed  
"Yeah, well there's talking about it and theres actually doing something." Shadow said plainly. "If we don't focus then we might fuck this up and doom mankind so letes actually devise a plan instead of just vaguely talking about teamwork and all that bullshit." Shadow snapped.   
"what if we wait for it to land somewhere and just try to climb it?" Sue suggested  
"yeah maybe." Shadow thought

AN: everyhing is coming together and stuff. Stuck around to see how it ends!! or dont but that will make me sad. Thanks for reading thus far!!!!


	18. almost done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wow were so coles to the end of my story its really sad, I mean like, no one is reading anymore. But if you are reading this i love you and thanks so much for staying with me as I spill my soul into this literary masterpiece, Tbh this story is probs going to be the greatest thing I ever created in my lifetime and that makes me both sad and proud. Anyway tell everyone you know about it cause I want more attention.

The dreagon was on the move, Barrys heart was filled with darkness and anger and despair but mostly anger.

meanwhile Sakura, Dan, Arin, Shado, sduakstarr,w, Sue and Obama are justing sitting like sitting ducks waitting for one of them to think of a better plan than Sue's.

Barry sits atop the dragons head and pets it a little.  
"Oh, dragon... I know all you do is follow commands but maybe you wouldn't mind listening to me talk about my problems," He says whimically but also villionously  
the dragon rolled its eyes but it was hard to notice because they have those eyes that look like 95% pupil like a seals or a dogs but more pupil. Hey you know what I thought of today, I realised that drinking and eating is like paying rent for having a body. Like you can have a physical form as long as you pay it 8 cups of water a day and also food. I thought that was a pretty neat way to think about living. I think maybe coming up with different ways to see things is what being an artist is about. For example when I write in Sakura's point of view or at least her story instead of my own, it's art. Hey, do any of you guys wanna read a story that is about me and is in my point of view. Maybe that would be boring... but I bet it would be fun to write.

anyeway as barry is sitting on this big ol dragon it flies away without barry telling it to and Barry's all "whoa dragon where we going?"   
The dragon flew into a cave in a mountain and it layed down and looked at Barry expectantly. BArry blushed "did you wanna hear what I was gonna say in a more private place??" Berru asked  
the dragon just stared but Berry just assumed that meant yes. it didnt and the dragon just didnt wanna be in the sun anymore.

 

"IT;s on the move!!!" Shadow stood up immediately as he saw the dragon take off in the distance.  
soon everyone alse watched and they all ran towards it but it was already to far to be followed.  
"NO this is so WARUI!!!!" Sakura shouted in frastration. Dan pat her back and then kissed her shoulder  
"it okay babe, listen we just gotta find a nearbye town and call the officials, they can get us a fighterplane and then we can take it down!!" Dan negotiated  
"yeah, hes right" Dusktrar agrees and they all went in search of a town. Eventually they came upon a small town in the middle of nowhere and they went into a nearbye cafe.   
"Howdy, we dont get too many tourists' round these parts." said the man working the place. It had been a while since they were in the feild and it was nighttime now and also it was raining pretty hard.  
"may we use your phone?" Sue asked the man at the counter, he squinted his eyes at her and did not answer but turned his head to Dan and Sakura   
"May I help you two??" He asked in a friendly tone  
"Hai, may we use your phone?" Sakura inquisited  
"Hello to you too and yes you may." He agreed, his voice had a thick southern accent, it sounded like hay and mud caked on human skin if it was a sound. He had a nametag that said Jesus on it and he had bright blue eyes and brown hair. he looked awfully young. The diner looked to be made from an old mobile home and despite being much bigger on the inside than it looked it would be it was still awfully cramped.(this is a refrence to a movie I saw in religious studies class i cant remember the name of it but it was about jesus running a diner and it was a p shitty movie)  
"is anyone hungry?" Jesus asked

"yes hello governemnt, I need an airplane... we founf it but it escape...yes thank you." Sakura hung up.  
she turned to everyone and said that they must wait untill tomorrow to ge t the airplanes delivered  
"I could eat" Sue said.  
"why dont you love youself?" Jesus asked  
"what?" sue asked  
"you dont love me either." Jesus replied  
"I dont know you" Sue told  
"yes you do read my name tag." Jesus looked Sue in the eyes  
"are you jesus?" Sue asked  
"yes" he replied  
"why does bad shit happen then Jesus?" Sue asked  
"because we love you, which is why you must suffar, because it builds character" Jesus replies whole heartedly  
"well okay, how come you created me sinful??" Sue says, talking about her homosexuality  
"because your soul was destined to end up in hell before you were born" Jeuss anwers  
"that is hardly fair"Sue replies  
"get out of my restaurant you baneful sinner" Jesus commands  
Sue sits in the bathroom for the rest of the night.

"hey man that's not nice." Arin threw into the conversation and sudenly the restaurant isnt there except there is a cherry pie for Sakura nad Dan because they sin the least even tho Dan isnt a Christian. Also Duskstarr gets some cause she is innocent and young and youthful and her path is one of a good christian except shes in a punk phase but a few years in the future she will be a good catholic who will wordhip god and hate veryone.

okay so they get the airplaines and then Obma is flying one and on it is Arin and Shadow and the other is being flown by Duskstarr and Sakura, Sue and Dan are on it.

Shadow while before they bored the plane called up Sonic. He was on a shift at his job so he couldnt pick up so Shaadow left a voicemail:  
"Hey Sonic, Sorry about all the stuff we've been going through, Honestly its just been a rough time for me but im about to go on a super dangerous mission, and eevn though you're not my bf anymore, you're still one of my closest friends and I'm just rembering back to all those great times we had. Like when we had to work together to destroy space colony ark or when I lost all my memories that second time and you helped me get them back and that time when I was actually an army of robots or whatever the hell the plot of Sonic Heroes was. Listen, the point is you mean a lot to me so if anything happens to me l want you to remember all the fun times we had and not just us always arguing about relationship stuff. uhhh, bye."

now they are all on fighter jets approaching the mountain using Barrys phone, that hada tracker in it because when you work for the government that shit ust happens.  
they get to the base of the mountains and they park their jets while they were on them they talked baout stuff like plans and things so everyone knows what to do

they climbed p the mountain and they reached the entrance to the cave and Sakura took her Katana out of its holder and she held it at her side.

Sakura poot her foot into the cave and she saw that the dragon and she yelled really loud, not words just anger.  
the dragon roared back and stood up on its 4legs. Barry was by its side and Shadow ran over to him.   
"Oh my god! You're alive! Are you okay???" Shadow interregated  
"yes. Shadow I'm fine." Barry squinted his eyes in Shadow the Hedgehogs direction.  
Shadow saw the look in his eye an he backed away a little bit.   
"w-we came here to save you Barry, you could be a little more greatful." Shadow said  
"Save me!?" Barry's voice was low and suprsed

"what is this ungreatfultude" Obama demanded with power and stature in his pose.  
">:(" Said Barry

 

AN: WHOA THIS CHAPTER IS TAKING TOO LONG TO WRITE, TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR THE FINALE OF QUEST GRUMPS ;)


	19. the finale!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aw, the final chapter :( this was really fun to write tho and I'm eterally greatful to anyone who's read it all the way thorugh. seriously I love you ad thnank for reading!!

everyone stood before Barry as he smiled a bit to the upwards side. he chuckeled  
"huh huh huh, you came here to HELP me???? After all you've done" Barry said looking down at Shadow (he is smol)

"nani!?" Shadow's eyes widened "but this monster took you???"  
"no it didn't I summoned it... you fool, you moron..." Barry snickered darkly

"WHAT THE FUCK DUDE!!!????" Arin stood in front of everyone and spread his arms as to protect his people, his nation. he couldnt believe the man who was once the editor of his youtube show would do this to him. and his friends. even to shadow who was kind of a douche, wasnt worth destroying the plantet over probably.

"I'm sorry Arin but this is what has to be done..." Barry looked into the distance darmatically he lifted his left arm up to his chest and clenched it into a fist. it s a cool pse.

"no it isnt Barry, what happened to my friend, this isnt you!!" Arin tryed to persway.   
"SHUT UP ARIN" Barry yelled and the dragon shot a laser in arins direction but luckily Sakura pulled him away from it and Arin lost his balance and fell into Obamas arms.Obama gripped hmi and looked worried on his face because he never thought a human would be the planning behinf the world end demon monster. a human is much more sinful that a beast and understands emotion.

Sakura steps forward

"Barry listen to me, I understand that what you feeling right now is something no one here can relate to, but listen... we care about you. And we want you to be happy, and I can see it in your Face Barry. This isnt making you ahppy." Sakuras eyes are closed her perfect hand on her heart to Show everyone where she is speaking from. She was wearing a blue kimono decorate with light pink sakuras dancing in the wind, she was wearing black skinnny jears underneath it with purple converse shoes. She was wearing a pink and blue wristband. there was a light blue bow in her rosy pink hair.

Barry stood still, he looked at his brown shoes.  
"I... maybe you feel that way Sakura b-but Shadow is shithead!! He thinks I'm an IDIOT, as if he could just treat me like... like an idiot and just cheat on me and not face consequences!" Barry was having trouble putting his feelings into words, he was also having difficulties figurnig out whawt he was feeling.

"Barry, I broke it off with Sonic after you found out I swear!" Shadow tried to explain  
"Sure you did. And you also told me once that you loved me. I dontthink youre exactly trustworthy Shaodw!!!" Barry growled  
"Barry I'm sorry, I deserve anything you say or do to me but dont hurt anyone else!" Shadow begged.  
"Why should I listen to YOU!?" Barry argeued

"wait Barry!" SAkura interjuncted. "maybe not bceause shadow said so but think about all the people out there!!! All the people who love you, people who havent met you yet but would love you! All your fans!! Barry do you really want to hurt those people!"

"well.... but there are much more epople who hate me and want to hurt me like shadow did" BArry added  
"but that's just part of life Barry, and maybe you cant see it now but there are much more good people out there than bad, and look Shadow feels so bad about what he did, and he genuinly feels bad." Sakura added

"y-yeah, m-maybe you're right." Barry said calming down a little.

 

JUST THEN  
there was a crash heard from behind everyone as a familiar blue dude with attitude rushes in at sonic speeds.  
"Shadow are you okay, I got your text as fast as I could!!" its sonic  
everyone looked at shadow because he p much just comprimized the entire mission.  
"Sonic? what?" Shadow was confused at everything  
"I'm sorry if I'm intruding i was just worried because you're usually so confident in yourself but you were so emotional in that voice mail you sent and I thought it was serious but I see its just a big dragon, I've foght millions of these. Mostly they were robots tho. I had a dragon friend once, named Dulcy." Sonic said

"How fucking DARE YOU!" Barry was envelouped in a red cloud of evil, and darkness (angellic choir: Darkness)  
he floated upwards with the evil book thing suddenly in his hand and he is chanting, his eyes roll back so you can see his red whites.

the dragon grows long bika horns (ugh what is that in English) and its scales get darker and sharper and its wings become thinnned but larger. the dragons eyes become white and its mouth gets grosser (oh yeah, Ram, the dragon has ram horns) 

Duskstarr shed a tear because this is really dramatic and sometimes the pressure gets to you and you gotta let go of sme a that sterss in the heat of battel

Shadow curses under his breath and prepares to fight, he turns to sonic who looks up at the beast with a can do expression on his face,  
"I've killed bigger monsters, one time the spirit of earth itself so I think I can handle a big angry dragon." he reassurees his ex-boyfriend.  
Shaodw gulps "well, If you can take this one i'd be impressed." Shadow admits

"NO BARRY STOP IT THINK OF YOUR FRIENDS, YOUR COUNTRY, YOUR FANS" Sakura screams trying to heal Barry of his demonic condition. but it is too late and she is realising this as she grips her sword tight.  
"oh god, we gotta get outta here" arin panics holding his head and hair and stuff and Obama grabs his hand and rushes him to a helicopter an they fly to the white house basement where they are safe together :>  
DAn grabs Sakura's hadn, "listen, no matter what is going to happen to us... I'm always gonna be here for you. And i'm not much good at fighting but I want you to know that I beleieve in you and im here to help in anyway I can." Dan looks into Sakuras eyes and its really romantic and it fills Sakura with DETERMINATION.

Sakura looks over to Suee and they nod at each other and smile. Sue may not have any romantic ppl or realtionships but she knows that this is her chance to protect Sakura, the person se feels the strongest about.

Duskstarr lifts her fists, shes ready to kick butt.

they're all lined up ready to fight the final boss. Sonic begins, he walks forward to the dragon that now also has te red aura around it connecting it to Barry. Barry is now floating in front of the dragon.   
"Man you're overreacting a big dont you think?" SOnic taunts.  
Barry points toward sonic and the dragon shoots its fire breath like a blastf rom hell and sonic run to dodge it, he runs oround the beast to make it turn around and it does but Barry stays stationary because to make sure no one trys to attack whiel the dragons back is turned and sonic sees this and curses under his breath because his plan was to distact the dragon while the others can attack.

"I'm sorry this usually works" Sonic ads

Duskstarr flys upwards "dont worry about it" she flys near barry adn he shoots bits of the red aura from his hand, Duskstarr manages to avoid most of them but one hits her and she becomes in a zombie like state with the arau taking over her body, she flys down and stands in one place. Sonic gets distracted by this and also gets hit by the same attack.

"SONIC!!!" Shadow shouts because that is his friend, this angers Barry

"ALL YOU EVER CARED ABOUT WAS SONIC HUH?? JUST CAUSE YOU KNEW HIM FOR MORE TIME. I GUESS I NEVER WAS EVEN A PERSON TO YOU HUH!? Barry shouted.  
"No barry that isnt true!!" Shadow added "he's not dead right???" Shadow demanded  
"WHAT DO I CARE" Brry shouted in an all-powerful voice.  
Shadow fell to his knees and gave up this stupid fight.

"DONT GIEV UP SHADOW, WE NEED YOUR HELP PLEASE!!!" Dan chered him on but to no avail.  
Sakura closed her eyes now she sees what she gotta dooo

she readied er sword, she ran towards the beast and it tryed to stomp her but she jumped off the let and grabbed onto a scale near the neck and she climbed the beast up to the heda till she got up to wear Barry was , she tried to slash at Barry. Dan put an arm toward them because Barry was his friend and he didnt want him dead but also this behavior is unacceptable.

Sakura brought down the sword and expacted to do damage but Barry also had a sword made of demon esscence. He deflected Sakuras attack with it, Sakura jumped back a little and she hit from the left but barry deflected that one too, he tryed to land a couple blows but he couldnt. Sakura could seee that thsi might take a while, but she persevered.

Barry then gathered all his power and managed to knock Sakura off the head of the dragno and she was falling, she hit the ground and landed on her side. Dan was so shocked he could move but Sue sprang into action she ran to Sakura and helped her up, but the dragnon was brining its foot down above them. but Sue then pushed Sakura out of the way.  
She looked at the dragon head on and she proclaimed loudly  
"I Will NEVER let you hurt Sakura-chan because I- I lo-"  
but that was all she said befor ethe dragon crushed her. 

"SUE" Sakura fell on her knees as she realised that was the closest friend she ever had before she was chosen to save the world.

She then was filled with energy, she could feel her will to fight, for her planet, her friends, for Sue. She stood up and she let out a womanyl warcry as she stabbed her katana into the beast as she used it to climp up the thing and once she reache the top she could feel an indescribable power, her chaos emerald necklass was glowing and shadow was on the ground with the seven chaos emerals

"I was saving these in case if things get tricky but i forgot about them untill now, you should use these. I couldn't bring myself to hurt Barry,,,"" the emeralsd float to Sakura and she uses their power and she goes super. her hair turned from the normal Sakura pink to a raven black aand her clothing changed too, it was now a black kimono with red edges and her pants were still black but her shoes were red.

Sakura charges a magic sword attacks and she cuts into the red aura surrounding Barry as to destroy it and then she stabs the Katana into the dragona nd all the power and energy from the emerads also go ito the dragon adn it exploodes. suddenlt the once crowded cave is now nearly empty with Barry on the ground unconcious next to the book. 

Sakura, still super powered picked up the book and burnt it to a crisp in her hands.  
she calmed down after that and the emeralds returnd to their nartual state.

Sakura turned to everyone, Duskstarr and Sonic were back to noraml and everyone kinda stood in a cicle trying to process all that just happened.

Dan held Sakura's hand.   
"you did it Sakura... You save the world. I love you" He said with pride but also tears in his voice. He turned to her and they kissed really deeply and passionately adn everyone saw and was filled with a good feeling that this was real love.

Barry then woke up.  
"w-what happened?" He asks quietly.  
Sonic helps him up  
"w-why are we all in a cave?" He asks timidly and everyone laughs and the camra zooms out from the cave but you can still hear their laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjojed, leave a comment if you want more


End file.
